The Swan Princess
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Spinner!Rum finds an injured swan on his way home from the market. Concerned, he takes the bird home to help it and discovers that this swan… is no ordinary swan. Rumbelle AU inspired by The Swan Princess. Slight Bae/Morraine.


Rated: K+

Genre: Romance

Summary: Spinner!Rum finds an injured swan on his way home from the market. Concerned, he takes the bird home to help it and discovers that this swan… is no ordinary swan. Rumbelle AU inspired by The Swan Princess. Slight Bae/Morraine.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Once Upon a Time_ or _The Swan Princess_.

A/N: After all of the crazy angst from the Clandestine Trysts series… I figured something light and pure fluff was in order. And this is as fluffy as it comes with lots of adorable woobieness. Not only that but I've been wracking my brain in trying to come up with a Spinner!Rum story because let's face it… that face and those puppy eyes… the man needs some lovin' and all it took was a trip down memory lane while watching _The Swan Princess_ (a craving that cannot be explained but just is). And voila! This plot bunny was born! I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!

The Swan Princess

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

_Another day done and a few shillings finally earned_, Rumplestiltskin thought with a smile on his face. Today had been a good day at the market—a rare occasion that was truly a blessing given his reputation—when a stranger stumbled upon his stall and paid the full amount of what his wool was worth. Typically, he would be paid depending on the "kindness" of the local population, which didn't amount to much even though he had a young child he was raising. He recognized that truthfully most people would not pay him and would gladly take his hard work for nothing, but a line had to be drawn between cruelty and humanity with his son depending on him. Of course, the money was pity for Baelfire for having a cowardly father in the first place.

However, Rumple refused to acknowledge the pathetic truth of the type of man he was and patted his pouch where the heavy weight of the coins was reassuring that he could provide Bae and himself some hearty meals for the week. He couldn't wait to share the good fortune with his son and quickened his pace as fast as he could with his limp as he traveled along the path through the woods.

Not only was Rumple eager to share the good news, but also the day was turning to dusk and he didn't want to lose the light to get home. It wasn't that he couldn't find his cottage in the darkness, but he feared what lurked within the shadows as the village had its share of warning tales for the traveler and the forest.

The air around him was silent saved for the soft thud his walking stick made every time it hit the ground.

In fact… it was too silent when it should be teeming with various sounds of the woodland creatures and a cricket or two.

An unsettling chill crept down his spine and Rumple swallowed hard. He knew he wasn't too far away from the comforts of home and Bae, yet he dared not slow down even as his ankle throbbed from the hurried pace. If he had to, he would take a break in the morning for his leg to heal before he started spinning his next load of wool for the market next week.

Right now… all Rumplestiltskin wanted to do was see his son's smiling face when he showed him the pretty coins. Already he could imagine the happiness and pride glowing in his brown eyes and it was that image that Rumple held in the forefront of his mind as he finally saw the break from the woods approaching a few yards away.

So determined he was that Rumple almost missed a tiny figure lying off to the side until he heard a low moan that immediately caught his attention.

For a moment, Rumple could barely scarce believe his eyes at what he saw. Gripping his walking stick with one hand, he used the other to rub his eyes in disbelief.

"It couldn't be…" he murmured, his gaze widening in astonishment and amazement at the creature that was once believed to have disappeared from these lands for good.

A swan… A swan was right there in front of him and—and-

The bird lifted its neck about an inch from the ground, its beak opening to release another painful wail. It was then Rumple noticed that the swan was injured. An arrow had pierced one of its wings and it was lodged there. Blood matted its white feathers and from the appearance of the dark color… the wound wasn't recent and Rumple supposed the bird must have been shot a while ago and it walked until it collapsed from exhaustion and loss of blood.

Pity touched his heart as the swan cried in anguish. No living creature should suffer so and for the hunter to abandon its quarry…

It didn't make sense as to why the swan was abandoned, but Rumple could not believe he was seeing one after the swans disappeared from the Frontlands many years ago. The one and only time he saw one was when he was a small boy before the ogres started their attacks in the Enchanted Forest. Even that memory would forever be imprinted in his mind as he watched the graceful, beautiful bird fly in the bright blue sky and wishing he could extend his arms and fly away too. Back then, there was something wonderful about the swan and how majestic it was and how liberating it must be to have the ability to fly at will to anywhere you want.

It was a dream of young Rumple's to one day take flight and leave his village and escape the stares and whispers of his cowardly father… only to become what he always feared.

A coward.

However, he couldn't leave this poor bird alone to suffer.

He gently laid his stick down and limped over to the swan so not to frighten the creature more so. He did have a bit of wool left over and pulled it from his other sack. He remembered that while swans were beautiful to look at… he recalled they could have a nasty temper and lash out if a person was too close.

"Easy does it," he said softly, hoping he could somehow calm the bird. "You're hurt, aren't you? Don't worry… I will take you home and patch you up so you'll be good as new. There, there. I won't hurt you."

His tender brogue had the affect he was looking for as the swan was no longer watching him with wariness… but rather curiosity and relief? It was then Rumple got a pretty good look at the swan and realized it wasn't like the swans he had seen as a child. It was petite in its shape and had a patch of brown feathers on top of its head. Yet it was the eyes of the swan that captured him. They were a bright azure color… so unnatural but mesmerizing all the same.

Gratitude was reflecting within its deep pools and the swan did not flinch or dare to snap at Rumplestiltskin as he carefully wrapped the bird in the wool, being mindful of the arrow and injured wing. If anything… the swan was trying to assure him that all was right as he continuously apologized to the bird for the agony it must be in as he cradled the bundle to his chest. The swan's neck curled so the head could rest upon his breast and an unexplainable feeling washed over him.

Yes… this swan was certainly unusual.

He managed to pick up his walking stick and resume his trek home with his precious cargo, being mindful not to jostle it too much. As he walked, he found himself still speaking to the swan about nothing important but just talking to calm his nerves. Yet, he couldn't get over how strange this swan was as it seemed to soak up his words and he had to guess it was probably to prevent it from falling unconscious.

Before Rumple knew it, he was telling the swan about his son and how he couldn't wait to surprise Bae with his success at the market. If it were possible, he believed the swan smiled.

Finally, they arrived at the cottage with Bae waiting by the window.

"Papa!" he called happily, scurrying away so he could greet his father at the door. "Where were you? It's getting late and…" Bae's voice trailed off as he spotted the swan in his father's arms.

"Papa…" Bae started slowly. "What's that?"

"A swan, Bae," Rumple answered as he entered the cottage. "Bring that small table over here by the fire, son. That's a good boy."

Gingerly, Rumple lowered the swan on the table that Bae brought over so he could get a better look at the injury. He uncovered the makeshift blanket and quickly undid his cloak and removed his sacks.

Bae took the cloak and bags, letting out a cry at the weight of the coin purse. "Papa! You sold your wool today!"

"That's right. All of it but this right here," Rumple said indicating to the wool the swan was lying on. "As you can see Bae… I found this poor thing in the forest."

Bae set the objects down and came to stand alongside his father as he looked at the strange bird. "Papa, what's a swan?"

"Well, son, a swan is this fine creature here," Rumple explained as he set about to determine which would be the best way to remove the arrow. "They used to frequent these lands when I was a boy and when the ogres started attacking a lot of animals fled the forest for survival as did the swans."

"But not this one," Bae remarked with awe.

His father nodded, although he wasn't quite sure what to make of this particular swan. Its eyes were too striking… as if the swan was trying to tell him it was all right for what he must do. Swallowing hard, he took the tip of the arrow and broke it in half. The snap startled the swan but it did not react violently as he pulled (as gently as he could) the bigger piece from the wing. Once it was removed, the swan did cry in relief and Rumple quickly went about bandaging the wing with the same tenderness so not to inflict anymore pain on the injured bird.

At last the task was completed. Rumplestiltskin was no doctor or healer, but he had to admit to himself that he did a decent job and the swan certainly appeared appreciative. On the other hand, Bae looked as his father like he was some kind of hero… which deep down; he knew he was anything but.

"That should do it," Rumple spoke, breaking the silence. "We'll keep this little one here until that wing is healed. Bae, could you go and see if we have any seed or something for our guest?"

Thrilled to help out, Bae went outside. With his son busy looking for food, Rumple took down a basket from a shelf and an old rag.

"It's no grand bed, but at least it's comfortable… I hope," he said, finishing the last to himself. There was no way he could place the basket on the floor. This was not a dog or a cat… but a swan and after what the poor thing had to endure for hours; Rumplestiltskin decided the floor was not the kindest place for the swan to sleep.

The bird was carefully nestled into the makeshift bed and Rumple left it on the table so the swan could feel the warmth from the fire behind. Bae returned with some grass he plucked and grain. The spinner had to bite back a chuckle from the almost green-like expression from the swan's face at the grass, but it did manage to swallow a few of the grain bits. More than anything it was thirsty and Rumple placed a small bowl with water by the bed. The swan's neck stretched out and happily drank as much as it could.

Then the bird started to stand and moved out of the basket into the moonlight shining through a window. It started to extend its injured wing.

"No! Don't do that," Rumple cried, fearing the swan would hurt itself further but to his surprise the bird didn't seem to be in any pain.

"Papa?" Bae questioned as he watched as the swan began to pluck at the bandage. "Why is it doing that?"

"I don't know but it will get infected if it keeps it up," Rumple said, moving forward but the swan was shaking its head at him, stopping him from coming closer. To his baffled amazement, the swan was able to cut the bandage with its beak and as the wrappings fell… the wing was immaculate. There wasn't a trace of a wound or blood to be found.

It was like… like…

"Magic," Bae supplied full of awestruck.

Rumple could barely speak, too stunned at the sight in front of him. That wasn't possible. A wound like that couldn't heal in minutes. It was impossible.

The swan turned towards the gaping father and son, its blue eyes twinkling with laughter, but it was sad kind of laughter. As Rumple continued to stare at them, he got this strangle inkling in the back of his mind that the swan was saying goodbye. Then before either of them could react, the swan flapped its wings and flew out the window.

xxXXxx

The next morning Rumple convinced himself that the swan must have been a hallucination due to lack of proper nourishment. At least… the part where the swan was magically healed by the moonlight and flew away; in his rational mind, the swan must have been strong enough to fly despite its condition and he and his son imagined it was healed.

Although, even that explanation didn't quite put his mind at ease and he hoped that the swan was all right and didn't get into any more trouble. But it was his son that he was worried about. Bae couldn't stop gushing over the miraculous swan and its wing and he was hoping that they would see the swan again.

Rumple told Bae that he couldn't mention anything about the swan when they went to the market to buy fresh food. The last thing he wanted was for the rest of the villagers to start saying awful things about his boy. They could say what they wished about _him_, but his boy was off-limits.

Begrudgingly, Bae promised he wouldn't bring it up and he promised he wouldn't tell his friends. Of course, "friends" was a delicate matter since none of the other village children would pay Bae much attention, except for Morraine. She was the same age as Bae with scraggly long dark blonde hair and brown eyes full of mirth. Rumple would tease his son that she was his sweetheart, which Baelfire would blush and stutter that they were only friends. Yet, Rumple suspected the children liked each other, but it was the circumstances that surrounded Bae's father that would more than likely prevent the two from ever marrying. There was no way Morraine's parents would accept a coward for an in-law, and Rumple was grateful the two were not of marrying age yet. The last thing he wanted was for his son's heart to be broken, but for now… the two remained good friends. At least her parents tolerated that.

The market was uneventful. Rumple bought enough fresh meat, fruit, vegetables, and a couple loaves of bread that would last them for the next few weeks. He kept to himself, being mindful of the other villagers, and did his shopping without little incident. Once it was done, Rumplestiltskin searched for his son to help him carry the items home when he caught Bae talking to Morraine.

Holding back a smirk, Rumple struggled towards his son. It wasn't easy balancing his walking stick with the bundles of food, but Rumple had practice and was able to make it towards the children.

"Hello Morraine," Rumple greeted and frowned when the two jumped away. Casting a quizzical glance at his son, he saw that Bae was kicking the dirt at his feet and was trying hard not to look at his father.

"What's wrong Bae?" he asked, and to his surprise, Bae rushed forward to help his father with the load.

"I got this Papa," he said without answering his father's question. He took three of the bags filled with food and threw the handles over his head so he could carry it easily.

Rumple then looked over at Morraine who was biting her lips and when she saw the spinner looking at her… she couldn't help it. She blurted out, "Bae told me about the swan!"

Immediately, Rumple's eyes widened in distress and shushed her. "Not so loud," he hissed, looking around to make sure no one else heard. Thankfully, there was not a soul nearby.

Closing his eyes and sighing in relief, Rumple gazed at the two children. "Now, Morraine, I don't know what Bae told you, but it was nothing—"

"Nothing?" Bae interrupted. "Papa, you and I both saw the swan healed by the—"

"Hush son!" Rumple ordered, raising his voice just sharp enough to stop his son but not too loud. "I know what you think you saw Bae, but you need to remember… it wasn't real. I'm sorry Morraine but I'm afraid it is just a fantastic story."

"But… did you find a swan?" she asked, her voice and expression full of interest.

"Aye," Rumple said. There was no point in lying to her about that. "Sadly, the swan didn't stay long and left before the wing was fully healed."

"Oh." Her face was crestfallen. "I remember stories about the swans and when Bae said you found one… are they as beautiful like they say?"

"Indeed," Rumple said, smiling softly. "C'mon Bae. Let's go. We have a lot to carry and I don't want it spoil. Good day Morraine."

"Good day to you too Rumplestiltskin! Bye Bae!" she said, waving as the two took their leave.

On the way back to their cottage, Rumple gave his son a displeased look. "Bae, what did I say before coming to the market?"

"I know, Papa, but it's Morraine! She won't tell," he said in defense and Rumple did his best to keep from rolling his eyes.

"That might be true but eventually these things have a way in spreading out and before you know it… everyone will be looking for this magical swan."

"Ah-ha!" Bae exclaimed. "So you do admit it was magical!"

"That's not the point," Rumple reminded him. "Bae, I know you had good intentions to share with your friend, but what about the swan? You could have put it in grave danger."

Bae's face fell as a look of horror crossed his features. "No! You don't think—"

"I hope not," Rumple said quickly. "Let's just go home and forget it ever happened, all right?"

They arrived home and once the food was put away safely… the two continued their daily chores until it was time for supper. Rumple wanted to conserve as much as they could so they wouldn't eat the entire stock. He cut enough meat to make a small stew and added a couple of carrots, onions, and chopped potatoes to complete the meal. He then sliced the bread so he and Bae could have a small piece and wrapped the rest up for later.

It was heaven enough and their bellies were full and warm. Once supper was over, Bae helped him clean up and as Rumple took his spot by his spinning wheel, Bae looked out the window.

"Do you think we will see the swan again?" the boy asked.

Rumple shrugged. "I don't know Bae."

Bae sighed. "I hope so."

Then as luck would have it, Bae lifted his head and gasped. "Papa! It's back!"

He ran away from the window as the swan glided through the window and landed gracefully on their floor. Bae ran to his father's side, tugging on his arm with excitement, while Rumple couldn't believe his eyes.

The swan looked perfectly all right—the injured wing was healed all right and the bird was walking around without any sign it had been in pain the night before. Its inquisitive blue eyes were soaking in the familiar sight of the humble abode before settling on the baffled spinner and his son. It approached them fearlessly, its long neck curling within itself as if bowing to the two occupants.

"It came back!" Bae whispered. "Papa, can we keep it?"

"Shh, Bae," Rumple whispered back. He didn't know what to expect and to his ever growing shock… the swan was beating the floor with its beak, making short and concise taps.

"Papa… I think it's talking to us," Bae said.

But that couldn't be right. Swans couldn't talk. Yet, this very odd swan was apparently tapping out some kind of message to his muddled brain. However, Rumple hadn't the faintest what the noises were supposed to mean. When it was clear that the spinner didn't understand, the swan tilted its head in thought and then making up its mind, and jumped in front of them.

Rumple let out a yelp as the swan grabbed his pant leg and began pulling on it. After a while, Bae seemed to understand what was happening.

"It wants you to go with it Papa!" Bae said. "See?"

The swan stopped pulling and began to flap its wings again; this time, it was hovering in front of the two, its head looking out towards the window.

"I don't—"

"Go Papa!" Bae encouraged, pushing his father gently to stand.

This was ridiculous. He couldn't go out following a swan to Gods nowhere… Though one look at his son's face and Rumple knew if he didn't he would be disappointing him.

But what in the world did this swan want? It didn't make any sense to him and Rumplestiltskin wondered if he might be slowly going mad.

Then the eyes… The swan's eyes were gazing deeply, intently into his… they were almost humanlike in its silent plea for him to come.

He didn't know what overcame him, but Rumple stood and began walking out the door. The swan already went through the window and was waiting for him outside. Rumple turned back to his son.

"Stay here Bae. I mean it."

Bae nodded. "I will Papa."

Sending a mental prayer that his son will do as he asked, Rumple stepped out into the cool, crisp air.

xxXXxx

Rumple couldn't understand why he was doing this. What in the world possessed him to think this was a good idea? Gods, if the rest of the village discovered that Rumplestiltskin was following a swan at its request they would have a heyday in their mockery and insults.

It was pure madness and he should turn around and go back to his son.

As if sensing his second thoughts, the swan flew behind him and blocked his way. It honked at him and kept pointing in their path that Rumple found himself reluctantly doing its bidding and continued on.

Now, he was taking orders from a swan. What else could happen?

The walk was a long one and it wasn't helping his knee at all so he had to stop to take a rest, but the swan was persistent. It pushed on his back to get up, it pulled on his clothes, and it snapped at his walking staff to keep him going.

"I'm trying you daft bird!" Rumple muttered, wincing as he stood up once more to continue the trek. They were deep in the woods and the moon was practically blocked by the overhead of trees. A nervous, unsettling feel swept over Rumple and he knew this charade had gone on for too long.

He was a fool to go along with it and he had no idea where he was or how far from Bae he was and the thought of the unknown was doing nothing to soothe his racing heart. He had to turn around. The swan be damned.

Just as he was getting the courage to walk away for good, they came upon an opening in the woods. Rumple never saw anything quite like it before… it looked like at one time this had been a grand garden with its cracked, white benches scattered around, a broken down gazebo not far off, statues, and fountains all choked off with vines and weeds. Everywhere he looked there were ruins of the former beauty this place must have been, the feeling of despair and anguish surrounding the open space.

Tears filled his eyes as he took in the poor sight. The swan understood what he was feeling, its own sadness reflecting back at him. Then the swan continued flying and Rumple followed not far behind by climbing up the weathered stairs and under a stone archway to discover a lake below. The water was still and quiet, not even a wind's breath stirred the calmness. In fact, Rumple realized there was no breeze and there were no other critters or insects he would expect to see or hear in a place with open water.

His peripheral caught the swan extending its wings as it slowly lowered itself into the water.

What made him decide to watch, Rumple didn't know, but he couldn't take his eyes away as the swan settled itself inside the reflection of the bright silver moon.

Then it happened all at once, swiftly and startlingly.

The water surrounding the swan started to twirl around the swan, moving higher and higher until he could no longer see the swan. Then as quickly as the water covered the swan, the quicker it dissipated and standing in its place was the most beautiful woman he ever seen.

Dressed decadently in a gown of gold, her shoulders bare and pale in the moonlight, her hair the color of warm chestnut was partially piled on top of her head while the rest tumbled down her neck. What was remarkable about her appearance was that she wasn't wet from being in the lake. Even as she walked towards land, the end of her dress trailed against the water, creating ripples as she moved, but as she took the first step out… the dress was dry as the dirt she walked upon.

Soundlessly, she glided towards him and stopped before his trembling form. She didn't speak a word, waiting for him to make the first move. Somehow, he mustered the strength to look up and gaze into her penetrating stare. He sucked in his breath, completely mystified and astonished, but one look at her blue eyes and Rumple knew this was the same swan he saved, the same swan that had him follow out to this place. The same swan that transformed from bird to a human.

"Easy, easy," she coaxed her voice a soothing timber as she reached out to steady the spinner from collapsing in a faint heap. Her hands—warm and smooth to the touch—one settled on his shoulder while the other cupped his cheek. Her thumb moving in tiny circles against his skin, the caress gentle and relaxing, and Rumple found himself shaking less.

"That's better," she continued in that gentle tone, so soft and quiet like she was speaking to a frightened animal and in some way… Rumplestiltskin felt like one after what he witnessed.

Once his shaking subsided, she pulled her hands away and he was bereft from her warm caresses. She gave him a demure, timid smile and he found himself returning it too.

"I'm terribly sorry if I startled you, but I didn't know how else to thank you properly for helping me," she said. He cocked his head to side, detecting her accent but not sure where to place her origins. She clearly wasn't from the Frontlands that much he could discern and she was far too lovely and her clothing way too fine to be a peasant. Who was this woman that could turn into a swan?

"Y-you're w-welcome," Rumple stuttered. Gods, what was wrong with _him_?

She giggled. Immediately, he was transfixed with the sound. So bell-like and melodious that Rumple couldn't remember hearing such a lovely sound in his life. He found himself wanting to hear more of her laugh, but as soon as the thought entered... he shook his head to rid himself of that idea. He shouldn't be thinking like this… he didn't know her and _he didn't know what else she might be capable of_.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Belle," she told him, picking the sides of her dress as she dipped into a curtsey.

_Belle_. Well, the name certainly suited her. "Rumplestiltskin," he said in turn, bowing from his waist, mimicking her gesture.

"It's nice to meet you." She smiled and what a smile! Her features seemed to light up, making her blue eyes stand out even more. "You and your son were so kind to me and I wish there was some way I could repay you for your kindness, but—" She paused to nibble on her lower lip nervously. "I'm afraid I have nothing and it's been so long since I spoke to another person…" Her eyes lowered to the ground to his surprise.

He didn't know what to make of this woman. If anything, he should be the one supplicating before her, yet he could see there was something troubling in her countenance and he found himself yearning to know what it was.

"You don't have to pay me anything," Rumple assured her. "Your thanks is enough. It's just—you're a—"

"A swan?" she finished with her brow arched. "I wasn't always a swan Rumplestiltskin. I'm very much a human."

"Then… how?" he asked.

Belle sighed. "It's… complicated." Then her head snapped around, her eyes darting around the forest anxiously. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done this, but I…" she trailed off once more and grabbing his hand, Belle started pulling on him to follow her. "Hurry!" she said, tugging hard and Rumple moved as fast as he could as Belle ushered him to hide behind a bush.

Putting a finger to her lips, she implored him silently to be quiet and he nodded in understanding. Part of him was curious to find out more about her, and… what bothered her all of a sudden.

Relieved he was safely out of sight, Belle hiked up her dress and ran back down to the lake. She arrived just in time as a dark figure came down the archway.

"Belle," the hooded figure greeted, and Rumple shuddered at the gravelly voice. "Have you given anymore thought to my question?"

"Zoso," she spat the name with such contempt that Rumple heard the visitor chuckled. "My answer is the same as the last time you asked me: No."

"Ah, I was hoping you might change your mind," the one called Zoso said, his tone taunting. "Then I guess another month as a swan it must be. Pity."

He stepped back from her. "Until next month milady," he said as he snapped his fingers and a cloud of heavy, purple smoke surrounded him and he vanished.

Belle unclenched her fists and went to where Rumplestiltskin was hiding.

"It's safe now," she said, holding her hand out to him. "I'm sorry but I had no other choice. If he saw you… then there's no telling what he might do."

Rumple accepted her hand and moved from behind the bush. "Who was that man? What did he want?"

"He's Zoso, the Dark One," Belle answered, causing the color to drain from Rumple's face.

"D-did he do this to you?" Rumple asked, joining his hands together to imitate a bird flying.

Belle nodded. "Yes. He placed this enchantment over me so that I would be a swan during the day, a human at night. I cannot go further from this spot if I want to be human again so I cannot leave."

"Your wing, I mean, arm—"

"The curse was done so no harm will come to me, but it's only the moon that can heal me and turn me back," she explained. "I'm sorry Rumplestiltskin. I didn't mean to burden you. I was a fool to have brought you. And your son—" She covered her face as she fought back a sob. "If Zoso knew what I done…"

She was remorseful for her actions. But it had been a long time since she seen another person besides her monthly visit with the Dark One that she desperately wanted to have a conversation… to have a friend. And her recklessness could have cost this dear man's life and that of his son's without knowing why.

"It's all right. Belle—" He wet his lips, her name so unworthy to be spoken by a coward, yet she seemed to cheer up at his voice. "What does the Dark One want from you? Is there a way I can find you help?"

She pressed her lips firmly together. "It's getting late. Your son will be worrying and I've been selfish with your company. You can go home. The woods will guide you back."

His heart fell at her words. He didn't want to go but he had his son to think about and he knew he really had no business in getting involved. He was a lowly spinner, a coward. He didn't know anything about magic, but he knew better than to get mixed up in something he didn't understand. His instinct was to flee, to never return to this place again, but the thought of Belle being alone and stuck in this unfair punishment; well, he found himself unwilling to tear himself away.

She must have seen something in his expression and she seemed to relent to whatever internal conflict she was experiencing. "Come back tomorrow night and I will share my story with you. But just you. All right?"

Rumple found his head bobbing eagerly. "Tomorrow night. Goodbye… Belle."

"Farewell Rumplestiltskin."

xxXXxx

The spinner was still in a daze over what he had seen that night. When he arrived home, he found Bae asleep by the table. His son had stayed up to wait for his return, but his exhaustion got the best of him.

Touched by his son's concern, Rumple shook his shoulder to wake him. He was too big for him to carry to bed and he was loathed to disturb him, but he couldn't keep Bae sleeping at the table.

Sleepily, Bae opened his eyes and yawned. Once he noticed his father was back, he was too tired to find out what happened with the swan despite his attempts to ask him questions. Rumple helped him to his bed and Bae promptly passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Rumple went to his own bed, removed his boots, and lay down but sleep was elusive. He couldn't stop thinking about Belle and the mysterious predicament she was trapped in.

Nevertheless, sleep did find him but Rumplestiltskin didn't get much of a chance to sleep when his son shook him awake.

"Papa! Papa! Wake up!" Bae urgently spoke in his ear that Rumple had little choice but to get up.

"What Bae?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well?" His son looked at him eagerly. "What happened? Where did the swan take you?"

"I, uh…" Rumple couldn't remember what his son was talking about, but at once his mind was flooded with the memories of last night. The ruined grounds, the lake, the swan turning into Belle, the Dark One… The last one Rumple refused to think about. "It was uneventful. The swan took me a ways and flew away."

Bae's face dropped. "That's all?"

"'Fraid so, son," Rumple said, hating to lie to his boy but he needed to sort this out on his own first. And if he recalled the stories right, the Dark One was not someone you messed with and Belle's concern was rightly justified. He didn't want to bring any danger to Baelfire, but he was afraid if he knew… then Bae would want to take action. He was brave unlike his father, but he couldn't risk his son.

When it was clear that nothing else happened, Bae slunk off to clean his face and dress while Rumple prepared breakfast.

The day passed too quickly and Rumple was debating on whether or not if he should return to Belle. It was possible he dreamt this in the first place… maybe he hit his head or something, but that vivid memory of her hand on his cheek and those lovely blue eyes haunted him. Something was pulling him towards her and he couldn't understand where this sudden surge of emotion was coming from.

He was a coward. He was better off forgetting this ever happened and go on with his life. Yet, he couldn't do that to Belle. He promised.

Rumple waited until Bae was fast asleep before he left. He figured he would be back before dawn and his son wouldn't be any the wiser.

He did grab a couple of apples and placed them in his bag before heading out in the same path that Belle took him. Rumple was quickly discovering the woods weren't as bad as he thought… the trees and the silence no longer making him uneasy. If anything, there was a slight trickle of moonlight coming from overhead to make his travel easier.

It was sometime before Rumple found the empty garden and as soon as he stepped from the archway, he was able to catch the final transformation as the swan turned back into Belle.

Seeing Rumplestiltskin, Belle gasped in delight as she ran from the lake to greet him. Taking his hand in hers, she could hardly contain her joy.

"You came back!"

"I did." He found himself returning her smile and blushing at her touch, but she didn't seem to care about propriety as she instantly flung her arms over his head and hugged him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't," she whispered in his ear, her hot breath tickling his skin and Rumple found himself turning a bright shade of red. She had no idea how close she was in being right or how he never wanted her to let go of him. Sadly, the embrace had to end and he pushed back his disappointment when she let go. He told himself it was only because she was starved for human contact that she treated him so… not because he was Rumplestiltskin, the village coward, and the cripple with no respect.

Removing his bag from his shoulder, Rumple set it down and pulled out the apples. "I thought you might be hungry," he told her as he handed the juicy red fruit to her.

"Thank you," she said, picking it up and taking a big bite. "It's delicious!" Belle exclaimed as a dribble of juice fell down her chin. Rumple had the strangest urge to lick it away, but he averted his gaze to his own apple and took a bite instead so he wouldn't have to watch her eat.

"It's been awhile since I had an apple," she admitted after she wolfed it down. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure," Rumple said, a little abashed since he was still chewing away on his. "If I had known, I would have brought more…"

"It's all right. The curse… sustains me so I will not perish."

"I see."

Not sure what else to say, Rumple continued to eat his snack. Once he was done, Belle guided him to sit on one of the rocks by shore. She knelt down on the ground, her dress flaring around her, and she took a deep breath.

"Like I told you last night, I'm cursed to be a swan. I supposed there are worst ways to be cursed and I might be considered lucky, but I find myself anything but. You see… long ago my father prospered as a merchant and was soon named a lord by our generous King. He gave my father the best parcel of land for his loyalty and for his service to his majesty. He did well and once I was born… I was granted favor among the court and was given the best education the land could offer. You see, I loved to read. I read anything I could get my hands on and while it was unusual for someone like me to take such an interest in books… my father spoiled me in my desire to learn more. It was then I discovered a dreadful secret. I was always welcomed in my father's study and library, but my curiosity got the best of me when one day I found a loose floorboard. I removed it as gently as I could and found this dagger wrapped in a blanket.

"It had the name of the Dark One etched on it and as soon as I found it… I dropped it and quickly closed the floorboard. I was terribly shaken by this discovery and part of me wanted to confront my father right away… but most of all, I wanted to forget I ever found it. I heard the tales of the Dark One, and while they frightened me as a child, I never recalled seeing my father talking to anyone or anything bad happening so I assumed I must have overreacted to nothing. Maybe my father had a copy of the legendary dagger to keep enemies at bay and to keep the kingdom safe. So I didn't pursue it and focused on my studies.

"By my eighteenth birthday, I was deemed to be the proper age to be married. The King and my father decided on Sir Gaston, a knight in the King's service, as my betrothed. He was a nice man, but he was so superficial, caring only for his himself and his hunting exploits. I was hoping to marry one day for love, but it was considered an honor that the King took an interest in my prospects. He was handsome enough and I thought that maybe one day I could learn to love him.

"On the night of our engagement feast, Zoso came and he came like a wicked storm. There was so much hate and rage on his face and it was directed towards my father. Apparently, he had enslaved him and used him to bring success to his failing trade. Once my father secured a place in the King's favor he had no use for the Dark One, but he couldn't risk in freeing him lest the Dark One would harm him. So my father enlisted the help of a fairy to bind him in a cage where he could not escape. It became even more imperative for the Dark One to be locked up because it was then I was born and my father didn't want my life to be endangered. Instead, with the help of the same fairy, she performed a spell that would keep the Dark One's dagger from ever returning to his grasp inside of me."

Rumplestiltskin gasped in horror at Belle's revelation. Belle nodded, her expression solemn.

"He had the best intentions. Papa figured if the dagger and I were connected, then I would not be harmed by the Dark One. And in a way, he was right. However, the Dark One had an accomplice that freed him, a man named Hordor was who jealous of my father and wished for my hand in marriage and was refused. He somehow uncovered my father's dark secret and was looking for revenge, but the Dark One slayed him and came to the King's castle with his own vengeance in mind. Since no one knew of his escape it was easy for him to search our home and he showed up with the false dagger in his clutches. The dagger I found in my father's study was a forgery, as I suspected, but I had no idea the real one was infused in me until Zoso settled his attention on me.

"The dagger is magic and he sensed its power inside me. Yet, he could not retrieve it because the fairy's magic would only allow the dagger to manifest if I should relinquish its hold. So he kidnapped me hoping that I would give it up. Intending to use fear against me… he brought me to this place where as you can see was a home once to a well to do family. He threatened to destroy them if I did not return what was his, and I, with my wits and my knowledge of the tales concerning him… well, I thought I could be a hero and stop him. The dagger was a part of me and since I possessed it… I thought I could certainly control him and save the family from harm. It was my confident arrogance to blame when I soon discovered I wasn't nearly as powerful as I thought. My words hardly fazed him as he went ahead and acted on his word right before me."

The haunting look overcame her features as her voice quivered from the horrid memory. "You see… magic comes with a price. The binding spell worked but since the dagger was no longer a physical manifestation—control was not wholly effective. The Dark One can behave independently, but even he has restraints, which makes him less powerful. Yet, he can hurt others but he cannot hurt _me_. So he placed this curse on me and this land. That's why every day when the moon sets I turn into a swan until night falls and the moon returns me to my normal state and only on this lake. If I were to leave, then I would turn back into a swan long before I could get help."

"How long have you been stuck with this curse?" Rumple asked. "And why hasn't anyone saved you?"

"At least five years," Belle answered sadly, "and as for my rescue… well, I managed to fly back to Avonlea hoping I could attract attention so someone would follow me back to the lake. By the time I returned, I learned that Gaston, my intended, did not wish to go after me since my father was a disgrace and he wanted no association with me, even if I were alive. As for Papa, the King took away his title, his lands, his home, and he was exiled for bringing the Dark One into the kingdom in the first place. He told his men that if I were to be found, then I should be executed for I was already tainted with dark magic. After that I flew out of Avonlea as quickly as possible and ever since I dared not go back in case the order is still enforced.

"In some strange twist of fate, I suppose, I should be grateful to the King. Since my father has been banished, he is out of harm's way and the Dark One has not been able to locate him. And as my own people have washed their hands of me, he has not sought to destroy my home. After all, the isolation and loneliness combined with the transformation does allow one to reflect upon their actions and the madness of it would certainly drive a weaker person to surrender. Yet, he has underestimated my determination to make sure he does not win and so every month he comes in hopes that my exile and curse will damper my resolve. Instead, it only strengthens it and I swear that Zoso will never reclaim his dagger for as long as I live," Belle said defiantly.

Rumple could not believe this woman's courage and bravery for doing the unthinkable. It was true that any lesser person might have given in to the Dark One's demands with this curse and alienation and he found himself looking at her with admiration and awe. Belle was a unique individual for her unflappable character and goodness. And for the King to think she was tainted… well, Rumple could not see a single bad thing in her. Her nature was sweet and caring and the kingdom of Avonlea certainly did not deserve her sacrifice. If Rumple could, he would show that King and that fiancé of hers a thing or two about abandoning this wonderful woman.

Sensing his foul thoughts, Belle laid her hand on top of his and squeezed affectionately to his surprise. "I don't mind Rumplestiltskin. Honestly I don't. It's a burden, yes, but one I happily shouldered. You see, I always believed do the brave thing and bravery will follow and in my case… it has. The Dark One does not frighten me, but I do fear for others who might cross him."

"But you're as much as a prisoner as he is! Only worse for you I see," Rumple said.

"I try not to see it in that way. Any other person, either man or woman, might have capitulated and Zoso could be out there wreaking havoc wherever he goes. Not I. No one decides my fate but me and I choose to keep the Dark One as trapped like me."

"Surely you must have dreams you wish to follow," Rumple insisted.

"Yes. I always wanted to see the world, and in a way, I can. Just in a different perspective."

"Wow…" Rumple was impressed with her, knowing he couldn't do what she was doing. However it was a lonely existence and he could tell how she craved for another person's presence. He was fortunate to be the one to have found her in that trap and to listen to his son to persuade him in going after her. But he also saw it that she was stuck with him just like she was stuck as a swan. He was no one special and he had no right to be spending time with her, even if she was lonely. He was not the one she would wish to pass her nights with.

Eventually, she will come to see that, he surmised. She will come to her senses and realize he was a poor spinner and a shunned coward and she will regret ever meeting him. But as much as he wanted to spare her his company, he knew he could not abandon her like her father and the others did. He couldn't intentionally hurt her like that and he pondered if there was another way to break this curse that Zoso bewitched her with.

"Belle, if there was another way to free you from this curse and possibly keep the Dark One from getting his dagger… would you do it?"

Belle tilted her head as she contemplated his suggestion. "I would say… yes. But Rumplestiltskin the only way the curse will break if I give up my control on the dagger and the Dark One kills me. After denying him for all these years, I know he won't show me mercy."

"But if there was," he stressed. "Would you do it?"

Belle sighed. "Of course. But there's no other way and I have accepted my lot in life. All I ask is that we can continue these nightly visits. I miss having a friend who understands and I have been enjoying our time spent together thus far."

Like a schoolboy, Rumple found himself beaming despite himself. He's enjoyed them too but he tried not to take it too much to heart. Eventually Belle will change her mind about him and request him to stop visiting. But until then… he will savor each moment he could.

xxXXxx

The next several days had Rumplestiltskin wracking his brain in trying to figure out how to break a curse. Since he had no experience in dealing with them, he wasn't sure how one goes about in finding out. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention himself that would lead someone back to Belle and he shuddered at the thought of any harm befalling her. Despite her insistence that the curse protects her from such, Rumplestiltskin wanted to play it on the safe side.

And to his chagrin, he also kept Belle a secret from Bae. He knew his son would want to help, but he didn't want to risk the beauty in case his son accidentally let it slipped out. It grieved him to do so but each night after Bae fell asleep… Rumple would leave to steal a few hours with Belle and return before he had to wake to do his chores. He knew in his heart that Baelfire would love Belle and he suspected that Belle would love his son.

It broke his heart when she would inquire after Bae and how he was doing and whether or not if he interacted with Morraine and if he told her he liked her. Instinctively, Rumple believed Belle knew it was best not to have Bae involved and she didn't press the subject, knowing it was difficult for him. He was grateful for her understanding and they would talk about other pleasant topics for them both.

Belle hadn't been kidding when she said she was well read. She was very knowledgeable in all sorts of subject matter such as philosophy, science, history, literature, and agriculture. She shared with him her favorite stories, reciting what she could remember from her novels, and with her expressive narration… Rumple could imagine the characters coming to life right before his eyes.

He was embarrassed when he admitted to her that he didn't know how to read and she took it upon herself to teach him his letters. He loved their lessons, becoming quite proud when he was able to write out the entire alphabet after a couple of weeks.

In turn, he shared with her his love of spinning and how his spinster aunts encouraged his talent. Unfortunately, he couldn't teach her how to spin, but she always listened attentively when he told her about his days at the market trading and the customers who bought his wool. He made sure to leave out his treatment by the others in case Belle would also come to same conclusion about him. He wanted to hang onto this friendship for as long as he could.

Nonetheless, it became inevitable that the truth would come out about his knee and his cowardly actions. It came to be one night when Belle told Rumple more about her fiancé and his indifference in regards to her.

"He never liked that I had a mind I was willing to express. I remember him asking my father if I would stop after the wedding is over. Papa pulled me to the side and told me that I have to learn to curb my tongue because my betrothed found it unflattering. I was shocked since my father encouraged me to speak my mind, but he was scared that no one else would want to marry me so I did as he bid. Of course, I wished I didn't and let the whole thing be called off, but I guess it worked out better this way since Zoso did the breaking up for me. I never realized I should thank him for that. Maybe I will when he comes to visit."

Rumple found himself chuckling at her joke. She had a wicked sense of humor and knew how to look on the bright side of things, including making light of her situation. It was one of her qualities that he liked about her.

"Rum," she said. Lately, she took to calling him "Rum" and he found himself liking her nickname for him. He never been "Rum" to another person and it was exclusively hers to say. "You never told me about Bae's mother. I noticed the night I was in your home as a swan that she wasn't there, and if it's not too bold of me, I was curious about what happened?"

Milah had been another sensitive subject to Rumple. He hadn't been able to tell his son the truth about her, but with Belle… he found himself wanting to share this intimate detail. And since she already shared so much about herself to him… it was the least he could do.

"Milah and I didn't have the greatest marriage as I would have liked," he began. "She was the only woman to give me attention and I found myself in love with her and asking for her hand. She was poor like me… more so since her mother was an invalid and my asking for her was the chance for her to be free from her misery. We married and a couple days after our wedding… her mother died. I didn't know her mother very well but Milah was happy since we wouldn't have to look after her anymore. I could have supported her if she was alive, although it would have been a struggle; I knew we could have made it work. Those days were good and I thought we could have a happy ending, but I was called for duty to fight in the Ogre War and while on the battlefield… I learned that Milah was pregnant. I didn't grow up with a father, Belle. He left me when I was a boy and I didn't want the same for my child.

"So I found a way to come home. I took it without a care for the consequences and returned in time to learn that Milah gave birth to a boy. I was so happy, so incredibly happy to be blessed with this miracle that I was blinded to my wife's unhappiness. It wasn't long, though, for Milah's animosity to come to light and she took it upon herself to find any way to bring me down. She would spend long hours at the local tavern—drinking, flirting—that I would often have to go down there to drag her back home to resume her responsibilities as a mother. If she didn't want to be my wife, then fine but I didn't want her to punish Bae. It wasn't long before Milah was able to make her escape from our marriage by running off with a pirate. I never saw her again."

Belle was uncharacteristically quiet during his story and when he looked up… he couldn't believe the tears swimming in her bright blue eyes.

"Oh Belle! It's all right… I didn't mean to—" he babbled but Belle shook her head, her brow narrowing as she clenched her fist in her dress.

"That's horrible!" she finally spoke. "I try to see the good in people but your wife… she sounds absolutely horrid! How could she abandon you like that? And your son? That's not right she can take off and leave you with a broken home."

Pleased that Belle was the same opinion as him (she shouldn't have left Bae), but Rumple found himself defending her. "I don't entirely blame Milah. I wasn't the husband she was hoping for and—"

"How can you say that?" Belle interrupted with disbelief. "Rum, you're one of the sweetest men I have ever met. You don't deserve to have a wife like her and I would be irate in your place for what she did. You shouldn't excuse her behavior for picking the cowardly way out of things. She should have stayed and asked to be separated in a proper way."

His cheeks reddened at her impassioned declaration and couldn't find the heart to tell her that it wouldn't have been as simple as that. But it was touching that she cared so strongly.

Calming down, Belle softly asked, "Was it because of your knee?"

She was considerate about his defect, always making sure he wasn't putting too much stress on it and scolding him if he was in pain for making the trip to see her. If his knee needed to be relaxed, then they could spare one night from seeing each other. There was no bother in hiding her concern and Rumple swallowed as he nodded that she was right.

She frowned, knowing there was more to it than a lame knee. After revisiting his words, Belle's eyes lit up as she recalled his mention of finding a way to come home from the battle grounds.

"You injured yourself," she said. It wasn't an accusation and there wasn't any disgust or shame in her countenance. She had said it with the same kind of forbearance that was in the nature of her character. "You did it so you could go home to your family."

He meekly nodded and waited for the moment that Belle would see past his actions as cowardly and scorn him like so many have done… Instead, she cradled his hand in hers and bid him to look at her. He was afraid to. He was afraid that Belle would look at him the same way Milah had when she realized that her husband purposely lamed himself so he wouldn't have to fight. He couldn't bear to see her disappointment and no amount of tender caresses or soft voices could make him swallow his pride to look her in the eyes.

So Belle took matters into her own hands. She let go of him and rested her palms gently on the sides of his face and tilted his visage so he would have to see her.

"Listen to me Rumplestiltskin," she spoke sternly and with conviction, making use of his full name for his attention. "I know you took drastic measures, but that doesn't make you less of a man. What you did was out of pure love for the child you had not met and for not wishing the same fate on him as you went through. My Gods… if I had a husband who was that devoted to me and our child, well, I would be spending more time praising thanks for his safe return to me than pushing him away."

He couldn't help it. Tried as hard as he could, he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his coarse cheeks. He didn't deserve her friendship, her kindness, her…

His heart stopped as he felt a pair of lips brush against his forehead, his body going completely rigid.

She gazed at him with her azure eyes so warm and glowing from the silvery light above them that Rumple wondered if this was what Heaven felt like. If it was, then he had no wish to leave this moment in time.

"Your wife was a fool for not seeing how lucky she was to have you come home. I can only imagine how many other wives have wished for a homecoming only to learn they have become widows. I remember the ogres attacking and the damage that was done across the lands. It was not easy… watching the returning soldiers come home—dead and alive. No one deserved a fate as horrendous as it was when crossing an ogre. It's better now, now that it's over but to think of how many have actually lost their lives... it's horrible."

She shook her head, chasing away the unpleasant memories of seeing how those soldiers change… some not for the better. Even worse… she remembered how those who were considered deserters were treated. She never agreed with the public shaming or shunning and she suspected that it was close to home for Rum. And frankly, she could not blame him. Any sane person who had to witness an ogre attack would run away first chance they had. Or in Rumplestiltskin's case… find an alternative way that would prevent him from returning to the front lines ever again.

Later on, Rumple would have to admit it was probably this evening that he fell in love with this kind-hearted swan princess. Belle was unlike any other woman in his acquaintance, making her a rare find in these lands. And how could he not love her? She—the epitome of beauty and goodness—kissed him and comforted him and enjoyed his company. She who put the happiness and protection of others above her own when dealing with beings of darkness, who found a silver lining in her cursed state, and who would gladly step in to help those in need.

She was an angel sent from above and it was he, Rumplestiltskin, who was the one that stumbled upon an injured swan. If he had not stopped that night, then some other bloke might be in his place and Rumple didn't know if that was a good thing or bad. Perhaps she would have been better off with a different hero helping her in her swan state, a hero who could walk a long stretch of road, a hero who was not afraid, and a hero who was not poor…

But… Rumple was too selfish to share Belle with any other and he was happy it was him that seen her first.

Then the harsh reality would settle in, and Rumple knew he was wasting her time. No good could come from him loving her. She deserved the world at her feet and it was something he could never provide her with… no matter how hard he tried… it hadn't been enough for Milah and he knew it wouldn't be enough for Belle either.

He had to face facts. Belle would never love someone like him. Not even her kindness could stretch itself far enough to turn into love. Even without the curse, Belle wouldn't look his way twice.

Yet, no matter how hard he tried to fight his feelings… there was no way in denying he was in love with her. And with that realization, Rumple wanted to free her more now than ever from the Dark One's curse so she could have a chance at the happy ending that she more than deserved.

Even if it meant she would leave him and meet someone else… at least she would be free and he would have these wonderful memories to savor… and a sweet kiss underneath the moon and stars to hold onto.

It would have to do. It must.

xxXXxx

As the days passed, Rumple was nowhere close to when he started in finding a way to break the curse. He had tried going into town and speaking to one of the local healers—an elderly woman who was known for her herbal potions and cures. He didn't get far in the conversation… as soon as the word "curse" slipped from his tongue; she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Curses are meant to stay," she told him. "There is no way to break them unless through death."

Well, _that_ was not an option he was going to share with Belle.

When he returned home from his failed visit, he avoided Bae's questioning and tried focusing on the new thread he was spinning. He knew Belle would want to know what his search has turned up so far and he knew he was doomed to disappoint her. He couldn't bear the thought of her lovely façade turning into a frown and watching the hope glimmer and dissipate in her eyes…

Little did Rumple know, his son had a mission of his own. Something was clearly weighing heavily on his Papa's mind and he wanted to know what it was that had him distracted so and why he was leaving the cottage late at night.

Later that evening, Bae feigned sleep to fool his father and waited for the moment when the spinner would sneak out. Bae had been paying close attention for the last week with his father's comings and goings and as soon as he heard the telltale signs of his father's soft steps and tap of his walking stick… it was time to go.

Following his father proved to be a lot easier than Bae had expected. His Papa was certainly lost in thought and had not seemed to notice that his boy was trailing him. The young boy's curiosity continued to be aroused as they went deeper into the woods, wondering what that was there had his Papa leave every night. Eventually he lost track of time as they walked the path and at last emerge into an open area.

Bae was struck by the magnificent ruins that appeared out of nowhere in the forest and as much as the urge to explore was deeply embedded in him… he had to find the source of his father's intent musings first. Hiding behind a pillar, Bae watched as his father limped to the shore of a lake as the swan from earlier waded in the water. His brow furrowed in confusion since both bird and human were waiting for something to happen.

The sky was cloudy and a few stars were peeking through, but the moon was covered by the gray haze. It seemed his father was perturbed by this from the way he shifted his weight back and forth that Bae could tell.

Then… a cloud began to break away and a sliver of moonlight poured through and aimed at the lake. The beacon continued to spread as more of the cloud moved and the water instantly became disturbed around the swan.

With round, large eyes… Bae watched as the swan was engulfed by the lake and as the last drops returned in its proper place… a woman remained.

"Rum!" she said warmly, running from the lake and embracing his father as an old friend would do. "I was afraid that cloud wasn't ever going to go."

"Me too Belle. I'm glad to see you," he heard his father say.

Belle? The swan… was a human? And not just any human… but a woman, a beautiful woman.

His foot moved and snapped a dry twig, which alerted the couple immediately. The shock gave way to amusement as the woman named Belle smiled at Bae while his father's facial expression went from terror, to relief, to surprise, and to guilt all at once.

"Bae," his father spoke, his hand gripping his staff tight for support. "Son, what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Papa, what are you doing?" he echoed, stepping away from his hiding spot and down to where the adults stood. Looking at Belle warily and with uncertainty, he bluntly said, "You're the swan Papa saved."

"I am," she admitted. "It's nice to finally meet you Bae."

"You know my name?" he asked in wonderment.

Rumple knew his face was burning at being caught by his son and he thanked the Gods that the clouds covered the moon again so Belle or his boy could not see the scarlet hue.

"Yes," Belle answered in her delicate tone. "Your father has told me much about you. I was hoping we would meet again and this time… without any feathers involved." She winked at him with her little joke and like father, like son… he was instantly besotted with her charms and teasing manner.

Rumple was pleased that his son handled the news quite well as if swans turning into humans was a normal occurrence. Of course, he knew he would have to face more of Bae's questions once they were home, but for now… he watched as Belle answered his boy's questions as well as she could in her lilting voice and easy patience.

He stood back a distance to observe their interaction and his foolish mind couldn't help but twist the scene into something more fantastical—Belle was Bae's mother and she was teaching him about the outdoors from something she read by pointing the various trees and their names as well as the creatures who used this place as their natural habitat. His heart clenched as Belle showed Bae a frog and a turtle, calling them her friends and laughed as she scolded the frog from his apparent attempt at a kiss as he leaped towards her lips.

He could tell that Bae was smitten with her, but even more so… it was how this image actually made them look like they were really mother and son.

A family.

It was everything Rumple wanted for his son to have—a caring mother who could teach him the things that he couldn't, a mother who loved him unconditionally. Milah wasn't meant to be a mother that much Rumple could tell now that the pain wasn't as acute as it had been in the past.

But Belle…

No! He couldn't think like that. This wasn't real. Belle wasn't Bae's mother and she certainly was not his wife. No matter how much he wished for it be real… this fantasy could never come to past. She was a lady, and he… a peasant.

Though pushing the thought far in the back of his mind was a lot easier to say than do. Rumple knew he had to get his grasp on reality back lest he should make himself even more of a fool as Belle and Bae were approaching.

"Papa, I think I might know a way to help Belle!" Bae said excitingly. "Morraine told me a story about Reul Ghorm and how she can grant wishes when someone needs help."

"I heard of her," Belle said. "But I'm afraid it's nothing more than a legend. I know plenty of people who have called on her and she never came… me included."

"You can't give up," Bae told her. "Maybe the Dark One managed to ward her off so she couldn't help you."

"Maybe," Belle said, although she wasn't sure if that was the case. For his benefit, she smiled encouragingly and added, "It could be this place preventing her from hearing me, and if it is, then could you call upon her?"

"Yes!" Bae enthusiastically exclaimed. "Papa and I will do it. Don't worry Belle. We'll break this curse."

Looking at his father eagerly, Rumple placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him. "We'll try. Now, it's getting late and you should be in bed."

"I would have if you hadn't kept this a secret," Bae pointed out. "I wouldn't have told anyone. I swear!"

"Like you promised you would when we thought Belle was only a swan?" his father reminded him and young Bae ducked his head to hide his flushing cheeks from Belle.

"I told Morraine and she's good at keeping her word," he said but he knew his Papa had a good point. If only he didn't blab in the first place, then he would have found out sooner about the enchanted swan. But now this time was different since Belle was not an ordinary swan and he liked her the very instant she introduced herself. And by the way his Papa was sneaking glances at her… he suspected his Papa liked her just as much. "I promise I won't tell a soul. Not even Morraine."

Rumple looked at Belle to hear what she had to say. The beauty grinned. "Very well. I trust you will keep this secret guarded safely?"

"I will!" Bae insisted. "It was wonderful meeting you Belle. Could I come back tomorrow night?"

"You could but I'm afraid tomorrow there is no moon," she told him sadly. "I won't be changing."

"That's not fair!" Bae cried, which echoed Rumple's inner anguish. He hated those nights when he couldn't spend time with Belle and it grieved him to see her look so unhappy.

"I know but that's the way of the curse. And Zoso will be making his monthly visit shortly. He knows I can't stand those nights being trapped as a swan and he's hoping that I will cave in with his request."

"You won't though," Bae said. "Right?"

"Of course," she said. "I haven't lost my will to fight. You two have given me hope and that's more than what I had in years."

"How long will it be do you think?" Rumple asked.

"Possibly a few nights, but Zoso will come I have no doubt. It might be best if you two stay away for a while. I will send you a sign when it's safe."

Bae looked at her forlornly. "A few nights? We just met…"

"I know but it's for your safety," she assured him, running a hand through his lanky hair affectionately. "I have my limits in controlling Zoso and I dare not tempt it when you are near. I would rather you be in your cottage away from this so I know you will be all right. Plus, this will give you a chance to try and contact Reul Ghorm."

She was trying to cheer him up and give him a purpose that will keep him busy so the separation won't be as trying. As for Rumple, he knew this will be painful for him, even if he were to keep himself busy with chores and his sheep. Belle had a point about the Dark One and he didn't want to risk himself or Bae if they were to come face to face with him. Yet… having to hear that they—_him_—had to keep away from her own lips was hard to stomach.

Yes it was for their safety, but his insecure self was fretful that she might be growing weary of his company and this was her polite way of ending their friendship. It was outlandish for him to keep thinking that since it wasn't the first time that she warned him off, but his biggest fear was that she would sincerely mean it and never return to let him know when it was safe to resume their nightly visits.

His nerves were going to get the best of him and Rumple knew he had to stop thinking the worst, especially with his son present. Swallowing his reservations, he fought to keep his voice from trembling as he said his goodbyes to Belle for the meantime. He longed to have one more touch… a caress or even an embrace to last him from this parting, but he wasn't brave enough to initiate the contact he desperately craved for and not with his son there witnessing his father's folly if he tried.

Belle would have none of it. "I will see you again Rum," she whispered as she slid her arms around his neck, her fingers curling around his hair as she pressed herself against him in a hug.

He stiffened when he felt her lips brush against his cheek, his tongue suddenly heavy in his mouth as he tried to say something else… but he could barely get pass a syllable when a flood of cool air hit his chest from when she pulled away. Belle gave Bae a hug as well and promised him that if it was all right with his father that the next time Bae could stay until the moon set.

As father and son began their trek back home, Bae would not stop talking about Belle and the stories she shared with him. Rumple listened offhandedly, his mind still preoccupied with Belle's tender words and sweet kiss. He knew it would be Hell for the next several nights, but he had to endure whether or not he liked it. So lost in his thoughts he didn't notice that Bae had asked him a question.

"What Bae?"

Bae had to bite back his smirk. "Never mind Papa. You answered my question."

Rumple was at a loss for what his son meant, but shook his head and continued walking on never hearing his son's quiet snickering.

Yes… his Papa was clearly smitten. It was quite imperative they break this curse more now than ever.

And if the longing looks were anything to go by… his father would need a lot of help.

Oh yes… Bae had plenty on his plate to work on if he was to ensure a happy ending for his Papa and Belle.

xxXXxx

From what Morraine told him, the nighttime was the best time to call upon Reul Ghorm. As Bae and his father stood in the forest, Rumple dryly fought back the comment, "Of course it had to be at night. It would keep a person from looking foolish by calling upon this mythological creature." However, for the sake of Belle and his son… Rumple was there in the middle of the night, watching as Bae called out for Reul Ghorm over and over.

"Where is she?" Bae asked in frustration, frowning after the twentieth try. "Why isn't she coming Papa?"

He hated to tell his son that perhaps Belle had been right and that this Reul Ghorm was nothing more than a child's fairy tale, but Bae was so determined to find a way to help Belle… he didn't want to dash his hopes. Yet it was growing late and his leg was getting stiff from the standing around. The twinge in his knee was acting up and Rumple knew he wouldn't last long if they stayed out any longer.

"Reul Ghorm, we need you! Help us please!" Rumple implored in desolation, the aching pins and needles feeling giving his tone that plea of distress. Out of the corner of his eye, Rumple saw a flash of blue light and jolted in surprise, grabbing Bae's shoulder and holding him to the side.

A tiny figure surrounded by the blue light flew towards them, hovering just inches away from their startled faces. She was beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as Belle as Reul Ghorm… the Blue Fairy was there in the flesh.

Breathing heavily, Rumple raised a quivery finger. "You… are real!" he gasped, not expecting it to work. On the other hand, Baelfire was drumming with excitement that the stories were true. And if the Blue Fairy was real then finding an end to Belle's curse was well within their grasps and he could commence Mission New Mama.

"I am," she replied coolly, their shock not at all new to her. "I heard your cries for help Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire. You're quite persistent."

"You know our names?" Bae whispered with incredulity.

"Of course, I do," came her response. "The spinner and his son. Now, how may I offer my services?"

Immediately, Bae launched into Belle's tale about how she was cursed by the Dark One and if the Blue Fairy knew of a way that would free Belle from his power once and for all. Reul Ghorm listened carefully to the young boy and as soon as he mentioned Zoso… her expression paled. To Rumple, this didn't bode well and he was worried that even the powerful Reul Ghorm may not know a way after all.

As soon as Bae finished, the Blue Fairy held her wand with both hands as she looked to Rumple for confirmation. When he assented to his son's story, there was no denying her grave countenance and the spinner found his heart lurching in disappointment. If she couldn't help, then what other chances do they have?

At last, she spoke and like he predicted… it wasn't good at all.

"I'm sorry to hear about your friend, but her father made a deal with darkness even if he didn't quite fully understand the implications that came with it. With magic, there is always a price to be paid, and unfortunately, she is paying it. As for the fairy that helped him… I do recall a binding spell that did backfire and it did not end well for her either. I try to instill in my fairies to stay away from anything that involves the Dark One for the consequences are never good. That particular fairy did not heed my warnings and I cannot offer anything that will help the poor girl."

"But…" Bae sputtered. "You're Reul Ghorm! You're full of goodness and hope! You help those in need!"

"That's correct Baelfire," she told him, her regret clearly showing but it did nothing to sway the young boy. "My magic is strong but it has its limits. And when dark magic is used… there is only so much that I can do."

"There has to be a way!" he demanded. Turning to his father, Bae was pleading with him to say something, anything that could change the Blue Fairy's mind.

Rumple didn't know what else to say. From the sound of it, the Blue Fairy was pretty clear there wasn't a way to help Belle. But one look at his boy and the image of Belle seared in his memory… he couldn't disappoint them. Not his son and certainly not the beauty that stole his heart. He vowed he would help her and he couldn't break his promise. Not even Reul Ghorm could dissuade him from his vow. Finding his courage to speak up, Rumple stepped forward to the floating fairy.

"There has to be a way to end it that doesn't involve fairy magic," he said. "You don't know her but she doesn't deserve a fate that would keep her from living her life. Yes, her father made a bad decision in aligning himself with dark magic, but she shouldn't be punished for her father's crimes. If you can find it in your heart to give us some kind of clue, something that we can do that could help… I'm begging you."

"You care for her, don't you?" the Blue Fairy asked. "This Belle."

"Aye," he replied. "She's a dear friend."

She fiddled with her wand and then a large smile spread over her features. "Well… there might be a way," she said. "Of course, it's nothing easy but this will break any curse. Even the most powerful of dark magic can be broken."

"What it is?" Rumple inquired, the renew feeling of hope bursting in his chest.

"A kiss of true love will save your friend and will render the Dark One powerless over her."

"I knew there was a way!" Bae cheered, bouncing with his joy. "Thank you Reul Ghorm!"

"A k-kiss?" Rumple stammered, not sure if what she said was exactly that.

She nodded. "But it must be a kiss of true love. Otherwise, the curse will remain and she will continue to turn into a swan every morning."

"H-h-how," Rumple gulped as he continued. "H-how will we know?"

"She must kiss the man she loves and he in turn must love her too," she explained.

"Oh."

"We can break it now!" Bae informed his father. "We should find Belle and tell her the good news!"

"Wait, son!" Rumple said, reaching and grabbing for him before Bae could get far. "There's nothing that can be done now. There is no moon tonight."

"That's right." Bae kicked the dirt, frustrated that they couldn't go to Belle just yet. "Stupid no moon."

While Bae grumbled, Rumple motioned for the Blue Fairy to come closer so his son couldn't overhear. "Are you absolutely certain that it has to be true love's kiss?"

"Yes Rumplestiltskin," she replied, a bit irritated at repeating herself. "It's the only way."

"I-I see." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "It's just—I don't know if she has one, I mean, I'm sure she does, but I don't know where to look. Unless, you can lead me in the right direction? Or convince him to come out here?"

Reul Ghorm blinked at him as if she wasn't sure if she heard him correctly. "Rumplestiltskin, true love is true love. You will find him. You just need courage."

"Courage," he mumbled. "Could I have a hint?"

She shook her head. "That is your task spinner. Now, I wish you both the best of luck. Don't forget… true love's kiss."

Then Reul Ghorm extended her wings as she flew further away from the bewildered father and son. They had a way now to break Belle's curse and while it brought joy to Bae… his father was in utter agony. He would have to find Belle's true love and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to tackle that daunting task. He rather liked spending his time with her and to imagine those luscious pink lips being kissed by another… it triggered a keen pang in his chest. He didn't think he could stand by and watch it happen, even if it proved to be Belle's salvation.

His father was unusually silent as they returned home and Bae wondered why the Blue Fairy's words upset him so much. Shouldn't he be glad that it was true love's kiss that could free Belle?

As they got ready for bed, Bae kept a close eye on his Papa as the spinner gazed at his walking staff with disdain and then at his knee. It was brief but enough for Bae to notice that perhaps his father didn't think it was possible that he could be Belle's True Love. He thought it was preposterous that his Papa thought that way. Belle would be happy to have his father as a husband. He was kind, caring, funny (when he wanted to be), and loyal. His Papa treated everyone with kindness and he would never raise a hand against anyone.

When Bae rested his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep, he knew he had a lot of work cut out for him. Tomorrow he will start his Mission and convince his Papa that he was the one that had to kiss Belle.

xxXXxx

He waited until they were sitting for breakfast when Bae casually mentioned the subject of true love's kiss. "So Papa… when we see Belle again, how will you kiss her?"

Rumple dropped his spoon into his bowl of porridge, causing it a few drops to splash on the table as he choked on his mouthful. Swallowing hard, Rumple gaped at his boy who calmly sipped his porridge. "What did you say Bae?"

The boy gave him a pointed look. "You heard me Papa. I wanted to know how will you kiss Belle? I don't think on the cheek will make it true love, but if you say the words to each other… it might work."

"Wha-what makes you think it is I that I have to kiss Belle?" he asked, completely flustered and was it getting warm in the cottage? He tugged on the collar of his shirt hoping to bring him some relief, but his skin was hot to the touch.

"I've seen the way you looked at her Papa. Even long before I met her, I knew there was something on your mind. Now I know it was Belle this whole time. You like her; you said it so yourself. And I know she likes you too."

"That doesn't make it true love, son," Rumple tried explaining but Bae wasn't taking that as an answer.

"Think about it Papa," he said. "You found her. You saved her life when you thought she was only a swan. And then she came back. She didn't have to do that. But she came for you. That clearly means something."

"It means she was thanking me," Rumple said stubbornly. "Bae, I appreciate your help. I never would have gotten this far without you, but you have to get it out of your head that Belle and I are true loves. I'm a spinner and she was born a lady. We're from two different worlds and there is no way she would be happy with the life that you and I have."

"You can't say that," Bae argued. "You don't know if that's true. Just because Mama wasn't happy that doesn't mean Belle would be unhappy too."

"Baelfire," his father spoke sternly. "I want you to stop this nonsense. Belle sees me as a friend, and regardless of my feelings, I am not the one she could possibly want."

"Aha! So you do love her!"

"Bae," Rumple sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Enough."

Bae wasn't ready to give up. His father was being obstinate to see the truth in front of him. Why couldn't he see that he was just as worthy as any other man for Belle?

He had about three more days to persuade his father before Belle would let them know if it was safe to return. He didn't realize how difficult this was going to be, but Baelfire was his father's son… he could be just as stubborn too.

Once breakfast was over, Bae helped clean up and went outside to feed the sheep as Rumple gathered some money to go out and buy fresh wool. The sheep's wool wasn't ready to be trimmed yet and he needed more soon so he could have a batch to sell at market. He told Bae he would be back soon and left the cottage.

Bae watched him leave and hurried with the rest of his chores so he could run towards town and find Morraine. He was going to need help and a girl's perspective was desperately needed.

xxXXxx

It didn't take Bae long to find Morraine and he quickly (without taking a breath) told her about how his Papa was in love and needed convincing that the lady in question was in love with him too. Morraine's brows disappeared at the top of her head at hearing that Bae's father was in love. Not that he couldn't… it was just how the others in town perceived him.

"And since you're a girl… I figured you might know of a way I can help Papa," Bae said, finishing his breathless account.

"Bae… that's a lot to take in," she told him. "That's wonderful your Papa loves again, but who is she? Is it someone in the village?"

"Um, no…" he answered slowly. "She's not from here. But it doesn't matter. What does matter is making him believe she loves him too."

"I don't know if I will be of any help," Morraine admitted. "Couldn't you speak to her and have her tell your father her love for him?"

"It's… complicated," Bae decided on saying. "Right now, I can't see her but there has to be something you could think of that might help me. Please Morraine. This is really important."

She blew a strand of wayward hair from her face. "Well… I don't know if this will work, but you can try talking to him about her and ask him what she said or what she's done so he can see that she does care."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask him if he ever told her something personal and what her reaction was to it. I know if I was with a boy I like and he told me something important going on in his life, then I would offer him advice because I want to comfort him and make him happy. And that I know he will do the same for me if I need help." She was looking at him expectedly and Bae's eyes dawned with understanding.

"I think I might know how to do it for sure. Thanks Morraine!" He squeezed her hand in thanks and took off running for home.

Stunned, she watched him leave and glared at his retreating back. Well, it was no wonder Rumplestiltskin didn't believe this woman's feelings towards him. His son was just as blind.

xxXXxx

Bae made it back in time before his Papa did. With the new wool purchased, Bae helped his father clean it and hung it up to dry. They built a small fire to help quicken the drying process and once Rumple was satisfied… they combed it down to make sure it was smooth and insect free.

During this, Bae was trying to think how he could broach the subject again. Morraine's idea flitted in his head and he was wondering what it might be that his father confided in Belle. He didn't want to risk hurting his feelings or bringing up bad memories, but Bae wanted to prove to his father that Belle did love him and if he could talk about it… maybe he would remember how Belle reacted that would prove her feelings.

So Bae started by sharing with his father about Belle's friends—the frog and turtle that lived not far from the lake. It was a good sign that his Papa chuckled when he said how the frog believed he was a prince and Belle could change him.

"Is that so?" Rumple asked.

"Definitely. Belle said the frog always seem to leap at her and in the direction of her lips too."

"That might explain it." Rumple could picture that happening. Belle's lips were certainly kissable and any creature blessed with them might wind up turning into something more than their appearance. Of course, just thinking about her lips had him blushing. He knew _exactly _how they felt being at the receiving end of them two times. And he still couldn't help but wonder what he had done to deserve such a prize more than once.

Bae bit the inside of his cheek as he watched his father stare off into the woods dreamily and knew he was on the right path. "It doesn't bother her but she finds it ironic since she used to read the story about the princess and the frog when she was a child."

"Aye, she does love to read."

"Papa," Bae said. "Does she know about Mama?"

Here, Rumple jerked from his fantasies and blinked rapidly at his son. "Why?"

He shrugged. "I was curious. I told her that Mama was terrible in telling stories and that hers were interesting and funnier."

That was certainly true. Milah never had the knack for storytelling like Belle did, but he didn't know what Bae was doing in bringing this up. He rarely spoke about his mother since it was a touchy thing and Rumple never offered to volunteer information unless he had to.

But now…

"Bae," Rumple said in a warning tone. "Why do you want to know if Belle knows about your mother?"

"I thought she should know."

Rumple squeezed his eyes shut, mentally counted to ten, before releasing his breath through clenched teeth. "Bae, you have to drop it. I know you mean well, but we have to face facts… it's not possible for me to be her true love."

"Why do you say that Papa?" his son replied. "How can you say those things when you are the one that saved her life? You're the hero."

"I'm no hero Bae!" Rumple snapped. His son flinched and immediately Rumple regretted his choice of tone, but he didn't want him building this up… to give someone like him the chance to hope that someone as lovely as Belle would love him. All he did was take the arrow out of her wing. That didn't constitute him as being a hero.

In a softer tone, Rumple gazed at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I raised my voice, Bae. I appreciate what you're doing, but sometimes… real life doesn't always play out the way we would like it too."

"But you love her. Don't you?"

Knowing there was no way he could deny it and get away with it, Rumple nodded. "I do Bae. I love her but I'm not the man she needs to be with."

"If not you, then who?" Bae asked.

"I don't know." Rumple sighed. "Maybe her former fiancé."

This news stunned Baelfire and Rumple didn't want to go into details about it, but it would make sense. Her betrothed was a knight and she a lady… of course it would have to be true love. As for Belle's previous disdain for him, Rumple reasoned it was because they hadn't the chance to get to know each other since the engagement happened so quickly. If he could find Sir Gaston, then maybe the knight's past love might be rekindled and he could save her.

The only problem was that Avonlea was many miles—hundreds actually—away from his humble cottage. It would be a lengthy journey and one that would be difficult for Rumple to do with his bad leg. Not only that… he didn't have the resources that would permit traveling a great distance.

But maybe magic could make it possible.

Later that night, Rumple stole away to call upon Reul Ghorm. When the Blue Fairy appeared, the spinner told her about Sir Gaston and his inability to retrieve the knight on his own. As loathed as he was in admitting his shortcomings, he had to remember this was all for Belle. His love might not free her, but if he could bring the right man… then it was worth something.

"Could you help transport me there? Once I find him, I'm certain we can travel back on our own…"

"Rumplestiltskin, I am sorry but I cannot interfere. I have already told you that this was your task."

"Yes but you don't understand," Rumple said insistently. "I'm crippled. I don't have a horse. How can I make it to Avonlea and back without your help?"

"Perhaps there's a reason why Rumplestiltskin."

And before he could utter another word, the Blue Fairy was gone. Not willing to take "no" for an answer, Rumple went on shouting for her. However, Reul Ghorm decided to let his cries fall on deaf ears. Dejected, Rumple returned to his home and slept restlessly.

Some hero he was turning out to be.

xxXXxx

The next couple days and nights went by and while they waited for news from Belle about returning, Rumple and Bae kept busy with their work. Of course, it didn't stop them from checking for any swans flying.

Then, at last, it happened!

Bae saw Belle flying high in the sky, her feathers a dazzling white as the sunlight hit her wings. He shouted for his Papa to come and see, and Rumple made it in time to catch Belle flying over them.

There was their sign.

The rest of the day seemed to stretch on as both impatiently waited for night to settle. Once it did, they were getting ready to leave when Rumple froze outside the door. All of a sudden… he wasn't sure if he could do this.

Bae looked at him questioningly. "C'mon Papa! We don't want to keep Belle waiting for us."

"Son, m-maybe we should stay. We don't know for sure if that was Belle. Let's wait another night and—"

"Not sure?" Bae repeated. "Papa, you said it yourself that there is not any more swans. Of course it was Belle!"

"Perhaps. But we should wait regardless. If it was Belle, then she will return again just in case she thought we didn't see her."

Bae narrowed his gaze. "You don't want to go do you?"

"I didn't say—"

"You don't!" Bae accused. "What's wrong Papa? Why do you not want to see Belle?"

It wasn't simple. It never was and Rumple couldn't tell his son the real reason why.

"You say you love her but you don't act it," he told his father bluntly. "You say you want to help break her curse, but you don't really. Why do you want her to stay cursed? Do you think it would be better for you if she was? Or could it be you don't really want to know if you are her True Love? That you would rather deny yourself happiness and be what really are as the town says—a coward?" The last was spat out like a curse and it angered the young boy that his father still could not see the truth.

His words hit its mark and Rumple visibly flinched as if Bae had slapped him. Coward. That's what he was… what he was doomed to be despite his good intentions. He had hoped Bae would never know, but it would seem that was futile. His boy believed him to be a coward too. His flesh and blood…

And like that, Rumple realized it was true. He was a coward but not because of his deserting in the Ogre Wars—because he was afraid to listen to his heart. He didn't want to go to Belle in fear she may not feel for him the way he does and he was afraid of the possibility that she might feel the same for him as he does for her.

Well, it was time he stopped running and tried to do something brave.

Rumple straightened his posture, a determined glint in his eyes. "Let's go."

xxXXxx

By the time they arrived they heard a mocking voice near the lake.

Putting a finger to his lips, Rumple motioned for Bae to stick close to him as they hid themselves from sight to see what the commotion was about. What he saw had his heart plummeting as he watched Belle's beloved countenance in pain as the Dark One stood in front of her on the shore.

"How do you like that?" the Dark One sneered. "Now, will you give up the dagger and end this curse once and for all for your sake and that of your precious Pa-pa?" He said it in a sing-song manner, which shook her, yet Belle was steadfast in her resolve not to return the dagger.

"No."

"No?! No!?" It was clear that Dark One still had not expected her answer to stay the same. "Even knowing your Papa is in danger… you won't return what is mine?"

"That's right," Belle answered. "I won't give it up."

The Dark One was seething with anger as his fists quivered with its ferocity. "Well, let's see if I can change your mind _my lady_."

With a snap of his fingers, the Dark One was gone and Belle collapsed to her knees.

"Belle!"

She looked up to find Baelfire and Rumplestiltskin emerging from their spot and coming up to her. She was so relieved to see them but at the same time… she was hanging on a loose thread as her blue eyes filled with tears.

"What happened?" Rumple asked. "What did the Dark One do?"

"He found him," she whispered. "The Dark One has found my father and he had his ring as proof. If I don't give the dagger up… he will hurt him. I can't give it up but I can't let him hurt my father."

"We won't let that happen," Bae spoke before his father could. "Because we know how to stop him for good."

"How?" she asked brokenly.

The boy smiled widely. "We summoned Reul Ghorm and she told us that a kiss of true love will free you from the curse and stop the Dark One."

"True love's kiss?" Belle repeated. Glancing at the two, she said, "That would do it? It will stop him and I'll be free?"

"Yes!" Bae exclaimed. "And we know who you have to kiss!"

This was Rumple's cue and with Belle's distraction towards Bae… he quickly leaned over and kissed her lips as soon as she turned her face. It was so fast, barely a brush, and Rumple was pulling away with his face beet red for his efforts.

Yet nothing happened and Rumple's face fell.

It didn't work. It meant he wasn't Belle's True Love after all and he had hoped… he believed Bae could be right…

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I-I thought—"

Belle cut him off by pressing her fingers to his lips, her smile dazzlingly and her blue eyes shimmering with happiness. "You didn't try hard enough," she told him.

Before Rumple could protest, Belle was grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward as she bent her face to his… her lips brushing once, then twice against his before sealing the gap between them. There was so many sensations running through his mind that Rumple didn't know which to focus on, except his eyes fluttering closed as his arms wrapped tenderly around her waist. He poured everything that he felt for her… his respect, his admiration, his love… the last sending a jolt through him, through _her _that they pulled apart with their gazes dazed and lips tingling.

The expression on Bae's face told them it worked. _It worked._

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" a wailing cry interrupted them and all three looked as the Dark One was on his knees, his hands tangled and pulling at his hair, as his pallor went from a grayish green to normal. Then he let out another cry of pain before a flash of golden light engulfed him and the Dark One was no more.

"Look!" Bae cried as both Belle and Rumple watched as the evening sky became lighter and dawn was breaking. The sun took its rightful place in spreading its light all over the land and Belle remained as she was in Rumple's embrace.

"I'm free," she murmured, amazed and happy as the spinner couldn't contain his smile from bursting across his face.

"Does that mean you-?" he started and Belle's laughter warmed his ears.

"Yes. I love you Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh! I-I." He was flustered but he did manage to say, "I love you too Belle. I never thought you—"

"I do," she told him, kissing him one more time to prove it was very real indeed.

"Ahem." Bae cleared his throat, smirking at them both. "So does this mean Belle is going to be my new mother for sure?"

The End


End file.
